


Secret

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Link needs to be discreet; chatting on a hook-up site whilst sitting across from Rhett is risky.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Secret

It’s another late night spent on homework in the engineering building. 

Or at least, that’s the guise Link hides under as he sits across from Rhett in one of the many study areas, taking advantage of the high speed internet on his laptop. Rhett’s brow is furrowed in concentration on his own program, typing away, and Link remains nonchalant when Rhett flips the module around and shows his work to Link.

“This isn’t working. You see anything wrong with it?”

Link examines the coding for a moment, squinting and running over the lines with his eyes. In fact, he doesn’t. Not helpful as he usually is, Link frowns. “Sorry, man. Keep tweaking it, maybe?”

“Ugh.” Rhett spins his computer around and rubs his chin strap beard in frustration.

It’s then that Link cycles through the programs on his own screen with a hotkey, reaching the hookup website’s chat window and feeling sinful and awkward reading such filthy messages from a stranger when Rhett’s sitting so close. He usually reserves these forays for the dorm room, when they’re each quarantined to one bed on two levels, both with their backs to the same wall and unquestioning their motives of being on the internet so late. Usually, headphones are involved.

Link’s eyes sink to the screen and he tries to look disinterested at the latest messages.

_You a twink, then? I’d love it if you sent a selfie. Bet you’ve got some dick sucking lips._

Link smirks, feeling the pressure in his jeans as he chews on his lip and replies.

_You’d be right about that. How big are you, papa?_

Link sends it and switches back to his program swiftly, prepped with a fake question to ask Rhett. He spins the laptop and points to it. “Is this the right command, here?”

Rhett glances up and slips his hand over his mouth to think. He hums. “Nah. You need an ‘else,’ for that part there.”

“Shoot.”

It makes Link feel deceptive and sneaky, but it works, and it’s not long before more perversions find his inbox.

_Big enough. I promise._

Link squeezes his thighs together. This guy was pretty good at dirty talk, unlike most of the bed notches he found on here. Simpler was hotter.

_Good. Hope you’re big enough to teach me a lesson._

The next message was swift:

_What kind of lesson you looking for?_

Link types.

_Need someone to let me pretend they’re someone else._

_Oh? That’s pretty kinky._

_Yeah, well. Don’t see a better way to get over my roommate._

Across the table Rhett shivers hard, and Link glances up at him, curious. “You okay?”

“Yeah. C-Cold chill,” Rhett breathes shakily.


End file.
